


Conductor

by killerweasel



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-19 01:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conductor

Title: Conductor  
Fandom: _Sherlock_  
Characters: John Watson, Sherlock Holmes  
Word Count: 300  
Rating: G  
A/N: AU after _The Great Game_

The figure stood in front of the row of television screens, watching the chaos erupt in various parts of London. It didn’t take long for society to break down and people to act like animals. All you had to do was remove things like access to the internet, working phones, and electricity. Once that happened, all hell broke loose.

He began to hum to himself while stroking the handle of a brolly. As the police dealt with looters, with more of a presence than he’d expected, he began to wave the tip of the brolly back and forth, almost as if he was conducting the chaos.

Some haunting piece of classical music played in the background, slowly building in intensity until it matched the violence on the various screens. The conductor smiled to himself, pleased with the events which had transpired. Everything was perfect. He was no longer bored. Things would soon settle and sanity would be restored. He turned around with a huge smile on his face.

John woke with a gasp. His skin was covered in sweat and he could hear his heart hammering in his ears. He wanted to think it was all just a nightmare, but he knew better. The person pulling the strings was far worse than a dozen insane Moraritys. This was someone who was referred to as ‘the British Government’, though his reach and power went way beyond something that simple. And John lived with the conductor’s brother.

“Was it another war dream?” Sherlock was lurking in the doorway. If John didn’t know any better, he might think there was concern etched on Sherlock’s features.

“No.” John shuddered. “It was about him and that damn brolly again.”

Sherlock winced. “I see. I’ll go make you some tea, John.”

“Tea would be nice, thanks.”


End file.
